Guardian
by CrackedMetal
Summary: Dean gave into Alastair in hell, but only for a single day. He chose to return to the rack, so when he is pulled out he is different, afraid. Dean hears Cas' true voice and because of how broken he is he trusts only Cas and fears everything else. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, I have no idea how this is going to be received but I hope you all like it. It's been in my head for ages and I've been writing it for almost as long. So please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue.**

**Also be kind because this is my first Supernatural fanfic an also my first SLASH attempt ever.**

**Summary: Dean gave into Alastair in hell but only for a single day, then he went back to the torture so when he is pulled out his soul is shattered. Dean hears Castiel's true voice and because of how broken he is he latches onto Cas and refused to let go, not trusting anyone or anything else. Will eventually be Destiel. SLASH: Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I'm very sad to say I own no rights whatsoever to Supernatural or any associated creations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

His eyes shot open to be met with the softest darkness he'd seen in years, involuntary gasp escaping his dried and broken lips. His hands shifted up in a sort of defense mechanism and came into contact with something course, softer and warmer than the unforgiving metals, glasses and fire to which he had become accustomed to.

His confusion reached hysteric heights as his palms hit at the solid surface above him and his body told him to breathe, mouth gaping in an attempt to capture oxygen while his lungs burned from the failure and his voice sounded out in a rasp.

"Help." It was a word he had dared not utter for decades; he had known no help would come. But now, in this still torturous but somehow softer place, he felt as if someone was listening and would come to his aid.

He was right.

As he coughed out the word once more he felt something gripping his shoulder tightly and he was suddenly pulled, with striking force, upwards. His whole body passed through layers of dirt and grime, eyes clenched shut in acute and absolute fear.

They came open when the grip disappeared and Dean was shocked when, for a millisecond of a moment, he somehow felt even more empty as the touch left him; the first comfort of any sort he'd felt in half a lifetime.

The thoughts disappeared however as soon as the sunlight hit his eyes and he yelped in unexpected pain, hand shooting to cover his face while the other reached blindly to find purchase on something to help him keep his balance as he stood and stumbled forward.

After a moment of adjusting his eyes squinted open to slits and he trembled as he saw the destruction around him.

Before he knew it his feet were moving under him, pounding the ground hard as he ran from the mess. He could feel tears building and if he had the voice to do it he would have screamed; screamed of joy and of confusion, of relief and crippling distress. But mostly of fear as he found himself afraid of the very world around him and how unfamiliar and distant it was.

He ran into what looked like an abandoned convenience store, locked door only stopping him for a second before he broke through, barely feeling the sting of glass breaking over his clenched fist and drawing small rivulets of blood over his knuckles.

He collapsed inside, dragging himself to lean against one of the aisles, head resting on his knees and arms wrapped around himself, digging his back into the sharp edge of the shelf.

Suddenly the world stopped. Dean's arms loosened from his legs and the shaking that had encompassed his whole body had stopped. It felt like time itself had come to a standstill and the foreign feeling of warmth that didn't progress to scolding heat filled him, inside and out. A sound unlike he could ever remember hearing filled his ears and soul.

_Dean. Fear not. I am here to protect you._

His eyes rose from where they rested on his knees and furrowed in hurt confusion when he saw nothing and no one before him. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to speak once again, voice quiet and hoarse, mouth tasting of dirt and the memory of blood.

"W-Who are you? I know you." The still crouched man felt a phantom touch brush against his shoulder and slide to his forehead, pressing there for a moment before disappearing, drawing a whimper from him.

_As I know you. My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord. I was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. _

The voice was soft, silky and gravelly at the same time. It wasn't gender specific but Dean somehow knew it was a masculine presence.

"Why can't I see y-you?" He wanted more than anything to see him, the one who saved him, the one he trusted without question when the rest of the world seemed terrifying.

_Because I am in my true form and I do not believe you are ready to see me. It's very possible my physical presence could take your life and send you back from whence you came._

Panic flared inside him and he flinched into the wall at his back.

_And I do not wish that upon you. Dean, I will have to go-_

Not knowing if it was a good idea to interrupt but not caring as much as he cared about keeping this creature with him he called out to the air. "No! Please, don't l-leave me." A tiny part of him whispered in the back of his mind that the old him would have never said something so needy, weak. But he no longer cared; he wanted this to stay with him as long as possible.

_I will only be gone for a minute. The man I intend to use as my vessel has already agreed and said his farewells, I need only attach my grace to his physical form and I will be able to return to you. Have faith Dean. I will return._

With that he was gone and Dean couldn't stop the sob that ripped through him, fists clenching in his hair as his head fell again, teeth clenching so hard a migraine flared through his head making tears come to his eyes.

His agony returned in full force, burning through him. It felt like an hour but in reality Dean was only left in solitude for an approximate thirty seconds before the door he had broken minutes before swung open and a man walked in, the light above his head crackling before exploding in glass shards as his piercing cerulean eyes found the shell of a man bowed on the dirty floor.

Castiel stepped towards him, noticing Dean's tremors subsiding the closer he got, until he was also crouched low to the ground in front of the human who seemed so tiny yet complex. He was hesitant, not knowing if, after forty years of pure hell and torture, the other man would allow physical contact. He took the chance and leant forward, his hand coming to rest on the same shoulder he had raised him by, the same arm he knew now bore his scar, binding them in a way most humans would never understand.

Dean's body seemed to relax instantly at the soft touch and a tiny moan escaped his cracked lips as he raised his head to meet the angel's.

"You're back." His eyes were wide in disbelief and Castiel couldn't help but soften his gaze, an unfamiliar feeling overcoming him that he could only describe as fondness.

"I told you I would be Dean." Castiel searched the swimming green eyes of the human in front of him, saw through the pain and sorrow and anger to the soul that lay beneath, barely intact but still shining and… beautiful.

The thought made him tense. He and his brethren were taught to love humans from afar but the only individual creation he had ever thought of as beautiful was his father and that was how it was supposed to stay.

There was silence for a moment as they considered each other. Dean's eyes shot about the room as if expecting something to jump out and drag him away at any moment. They came to rest on Castiel every couple of seconds for reassurance the angel wasn't going to leave again and he found a strange comfort when the angel's eyes never moved from him. Before he was sure he would have just felt awkward with another man eying him so intensely but now he felt safe and protected.

"Don't leave again." Castiel continued to watch him, worried about the indefinite time frame of the question. If he was asking the angel to never leave him again then it would be an impossible promise to make. But at the same time he did not think he would be able to pull himself away from this human any time soon, even though his brothers, namely Uriel, wanted him back in heaven. But leaving Dean in this condition would not do anyone any good.

'"Please Cas," came another quiet plea. The furrow in Castiel's brow lightened as he heard the nickname Dean had bestowed upon him and he felt the muscles in his face being tempted to pull upwards in a completely unfamiliar expression, corners of his mouth twitching.

"Very well Dean. I won't leave again until I know you're safe, but we need to leave this place. This isn't where we are meant to be." Castiel stood then, unsure how to deal with Dean but glad when the man hesitantly stood by himself, swaying slightly on his feet.

Not sure if such a fragile human could take the shock he decided he should probably warn Dean what would come next.

"Dean, I need to get you to Bobby." Dean's eyes sparked with interest at the name. "Do you remember him?"

Dean took on a thoughtful look for a moment. "I-" His face became confused. "I don't know." His voice was still cracked and dry, soft with hesitance. "I know the n-name but…"

Castiel let his face soften and this time didn't resist the tiny smile that came upon him. "It's alright Dean, it's been a long time. I would be very surprised if you still remembered the people from your other life. Bobby was a friend of your fathers but he is far away from this place. I need to take us there but the process of flight can be… unpleasant for humans." He left it at that, somehow knowing Dean would understand that he was asking permission.

Dean shifted closer to the angel, the warmth of another presence comforting him, he didn't falter in his answer. "I trust you."

It was all that was needed as Cas raised his hand and touched two of his fingers to Dean's temple gently, disappearing in a whirlwind of flapping wings that were invisible to everyone but the two of them.

When they reappeared in a clustered living room they stood very close together, eyes connected again as Dean's widened and his arm rose to try and reach out to where his wings had been for a split second, mouth hanging open in awe, fingers only succeeding in brushing against the arm of the large trench coat.

"Beautiful." The whispered word was breathed out in the extended moment before time and reality came rushing back and out of the corner of their eyes they saw the glint of a blade being swung at them.

A scream of terror stuck in Deans throat as he felt himself being pushed backwards forcefully and, unable to regain his footing, crashing to the floor, scrambling backwards and pushing his back against the far wall, head in his hands.

Castiel pushed Dean forcefully out of the way and half turning to block the knife with his other hand before it came upon them, a feral snarl almost escaping him.

He looked into the panicked and grief stricken face of Bobby Singer and calmed himself immediately. He ripped the knife out of the other man's hand by the blade, sharp silver edge having no effect on him, and stepped back, watching closely for his next reaction.

"Bobby, please attempt to remain calm."

Bobby shifted in place, looking to be deciding whether to stay and fight or just to run as fast as he could.

"Yeah, because that seems likely… ya idjit." Castiel respected this man immediately. Even in the most overwhelming situation the man's courage did not waver. "What are you?" Bobby questioned, voice low in a growl, obviously not expecting an honest answer but asking for lack of anything else to say or do.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, my name is Castiel. And whether you want to believe me or not _that_," he said pointing behind him without turning, "is Dean Winchester, one of the men you claim as your own."

Bobby looked incredulously back at him, backing up, hand groping behind him as he bumped into a table for another weapon, becoming frantic as Castiel walked toward him. Though the "angel" was a rather unimpressive stature his obvious aura of power and complete, undoubting confidence made him seem seven feet tall and Bobby felt as though he was cowering in front of this being even though he was still standing to his full height.

"Please Bobby," Bobby grasped a flask of holy water and whipped it through the air, the drops landing on the beings torso and still he progressed forward never stopping. "Have faith." With that Castiel reached forward with two fingers, reminiscent of how he had transported Dean not one minute ago and touched them to Bobby's forehead.

The older man's face relaxed and his eyes filled with tears, skin becoming pale and body shaking just slightly. It took only seconds but as Castiel's hand retreated Bobby's fear was gone and he looked over the angel's shoulder to the man cringing on the other side of the room and rushing over to him.

The usually gruff man was hurt when, as he reached out a hand to lay on the young man's shoulder the boy flinched violently away from him and curled even tighter into himself, letting out a strangled call that sounded like "Cas".

"Damn boy, what happened to you?" He didn't expct an answer and retrospect it was an obviously stupid question but Bobby's state of shock prevented him from being able to formulate any other thought.

The angel came from behind him and was at Dean's side instantly, sending Bobby a warning look.

Castiel felt surprisingly protective of Dean already. Though he knew Bobby would never intentionally hurt Dean he did not want any more upset to come upon him than was needed. He knew he should be questioning having such personal feelings for a singular human but dismissed his worries quickly once again, thinking he was only doing what he was ordered. He had retrieved the man from the pits of hell and was now only attempting to keep him Earth bound and to do so the man needed protection, more than the human world could provide.

Dean was frightened and confused and angry. He was angry with himself. One thing he did remember from his life before was that he had been a hunter, a warrior not cowering and defenseless as he was now. But he was terrified of the threat that was suddenly around him, the thought of going back to the torture worse than the thought of living without what he used to be.

When the new touch came upon him he felt a phantom pain sear through his entire being and choking fear smothered him so he called out for the only one he knew would be able to save him. His angel.

Then he felt the calming touch across his back, urging him to stand. He did so reluctantly and distantly heard a conversation happening to his left.

"Bobby, please allow me to settle Dean, I feel he is in need of rest. I will return to you to explain further."

With that and a distantly, still shocked nod from the man he turned and led Dean to the bedroom at the end of the hallway. It was plain, beige walls with a double bed in the middle of the room and a table off to one side. He urged Dean to sit on the edge of the bed then stood up, arm slipping away from the young hunter as he stood.

A tiny whimper escaped Dean as the contact once again slipped away and he watched as Castiel walked to the door, speaking without looking back or halting his progress out of the room.

"Go to sleep Dean. You need rest."

Dean tensed and bit his lip, his sanity having returned and making him hesitate in his request. But his body panged and throbbed in objection as Castiel was about to disappear through the threshold to the rest of the house and he called to him again.

"C-Cas!" The angel turned back, frowning in question.

"What is it Dean?"

His eyes were green and wide and Castiel felt yet another modicum of his restraint and distance slip away and he felt a twinge of nervousness for the first time in his existence because of the control this human seemed to have over him.

Thoughts and confusion perhaps coming close to overwhelming him Castiel was helpless to deny Dean's next request, staying standing, watching over him until he slept because of one simple word that seemed to have some foreign power over him.

Dean's voice ran over and over in his head as he watched him fall to oblivion and he ignored the calls his brothers and sisters were screaming into his head to return home. His grace hummed with contentment at the sight of this human, who had become _his_ human as soon as he had reached him in the pit, finally relaxing and that word, _that _word, echoing again.

"S-Stay."

**A/N Please review, especially if you liked it. If you didn't I would love to hear why and what I could improve on but if you have criticism please don't just say 'it's crap', give me something to work with. **

**Also if you have a problem with slash than leave now because this will be a Destiel story.**

**UNBETA-ED so i hope it's okay.**

**Thanks,**

**Metal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! The response was amazing and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so much. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**The only thing in the reviews that was something specific to respond to was LA suka's review about the amount of time Dean spent in hell: In the show he spent 30 years in hell before he said yes to Alastair and then he did the torturing for another 10 before Cas pulled him out. In mine he lasted 30 years, did one day of torturing others then went back to the rack for the last 10. Thanks for the review.**

**UNBETA-ED  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Supernatural, i'm just a hopeless fangirl so please don't sue :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Dean had been quiet and unmoving for half an hour when Castiel decided he could finally leave, knowing he still owed an explanation to the man waiting outside, though he knew he had a limited amount of information he could share with people other than Dean.

He flew to the kitchen where he knew Robert Singer now resided and watched stoically as the man jumped from his place at the small dining table to stand; leaning against the counter as his hands nervously gripped his coffee cup tight enough to turn his fingers white.

"Where's Dean?" The older man asked, eying the angel warily when he stepped forward.

"Asleep. Though I anticipate not for very long." Castiel stood awkwardly at the table, looking uninterestedly around the tiny kitchen as if to familiarise himself with the house without actually caring what he was looking at.

"Ahuh and why is that? And why is he sleepin in the first place? Ain't he had enough of being unconscious from being dead for four months?"

Cas tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing in an expression of confusion and faint annoyance. "Hell is not a restful place. He was thrown back into his body after I raised him from perdition and simultaneously had to go through a massive healing process. The experience would be tiring for the strongest of beings."

Bobby relaxed slightly, remembering what the angel had shown him and knowing he should trust him. He stepped forward walked out of the kitchen into his living room to take a seat at his paper and book covered desk, setting his coffee down after clearing a space.

"Well Angel-boy if it's so traumatic why do ya seem to think he won't be out for long?" He watched as the creature wandered through the room, occasionally picking up a book and flipping through some pages before placing it down again and moving to inspect the next surface, now a glimmer of genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"Because from what I have observed of humans from the past millennia when you sleep your mind projects images and false events. When one of you has been through something traumatic those… dreams as you call them turn sour, angry."

Bobby looked at him like he was crazy for a minute and shook his head as if to clear it. "So basically he's gonna have nightmares. Couldn't ya have just said that then Shakespeare?"

"You misunderstand. I am an angel of the Lord, not one of your poets."

Bobby rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his coffee. "It was an expression genius." He moved back to the kitchen to place the empty mug into the sink. "So I guess that means he remembers what happened in hell? I mean before, that wasn't exactly the Dean I know. What in the hell happened to him?"

Cas finally stopped looking around and again focussed his eyes on the man, confused as to why he was asking what had happened to Dean when in the same sentence he had practically answered himself.

"It is as you say; hell happened. Dean was cast into one of the deepest pits of hell and was under the… supervision of one of hells most cruel demons, his name is Alastair. Dean was hell's most wanted long before he was condemned to end up there so only the most torturous of methods were used on him." The angel watched as Bobby's face became ashen and he flinched and winced the more he spoke.

Castiel felt a faint feeling of sympathy, something he had never felt before but couldn't help but think the man really still had no idea. He didn't see what was happening to Dean in the pit, he couldn't possibly understand the horror that hell and its demons could unleash. He suddenly felt an unexplainable urge to go and check on Dean, make sure he was still slumbering peacefully. Instead he let a tendril of his grace extend into the bedroom the man lay in, feeling the aura of the room and its inhabitant. When he was convinced all was well, or as well as it could be, he returned his attention to the conversation at hand.

"Dean will be, different for a while, for exactly how long it is impossible to know as is the extent of the damage that has been done of him. So far I have determined he has close to no recollection of who you are or what you were to him."

Bobby's face went slack in shock. "What? How? After _four months_? How could that boy possibly _forget _me after four months?"

Castiel turned away from him and pursed his lips, not looking forward to explaining this part to the already distraught man. "Because, for Dean it hasn't only been four months. Time passed very differently in hell. It passes to the effect of 120 times faster. In Dean's time he was in the pit for 40 years."

The hunter fell into his desk chair once again, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Castiel looked away from him, becoming uncomfortable as he saw fluid build in Bobby's eyes indicating the eventuality of tears.

"Perhaps I should go, give you time to adjust to what I have told you."

Bobby just nodded silently but just as the angel spread his wings to take flight he heard the man mutter under his breath and stayed his leave.

"I gotta call Sam."

Bobby barely registered that Castiel was still in the room after he had said he was leaving as he picked up the phone. He did register the angel's presence when he was suddenly looming over him; hand firmly over his own on the phone, holding it away from his ear before taking it out of his hand and setting it back on the table.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Dean is fragile, I am not certain it would benefit him to have another presence. Also Samuel is… otherwise disposed and I'm not sure the possible outcome of Dean not recognising his brother either is one that would help this situation."

Bobby glared at the angel and jerked away from him. "No ya idjit! How do ya think Sam is gonna feel when he finds out his brother has been alive for any amount of time without him knowing? And if there's a chance of Dean recognising _anyone _it'll be that boy."

Castiel shifted his eyes to the ground knowing that the man was right but at the same time not wanting Sam's… questionable influence near Dean while he was in such a condition. But he knew it wasn't his place to argue anymore so he removed his hand from the phone and slid it towards the hunter.

"Fine. Do what you believe is best. I just hope you're right." He gave Bobby one last, hard stare before he spread his wings and flew out of the room, knowing he had been gone from heaven for too long and he would have questions awaiting him from his brothers.

He just hoped he would make it back before Dean awoke.

* * *

><p>"You're treading on dangerous ground Castiel and you know it as well as I and the rest of us do."<p>

Castiel's eyes were cast down in what was supposed to be shame and repentance but inside he could not muster up those feelings, though he knew in the eyes of his kind he had done wrong.

Suddenly, in the middle of Zacharias' reprimand a yell filled his head and his grace screamed at him to return to Earth, more particularly, to Dean. His entire being was filling with a myriad of emotions that weren't his own but were as familiar to him as if they were.

_Cas! _

He hesitated as his brother kept talking but when Dean's straggled voice screamed out to him he turned without a glance backwards and swooped to Earth, ignoring the angered yells that followed him as he fell.

He landed directly in the bedroom he had left Dean in and became immediately incensed at the scene before him.

Dean was before his eyes on the far side of the room, shoved into a corner. His eyes were wild and terrified, whole body pressed into the wall as if he was trying to disappear through it to escape.

When he turned he saw Sam and Bobby at the door. Bobby was restraining the youngest man's arms and hands, one of which had a silver knife clenched in its fingers as he tried to escape Bobby's hold to lunge at Dean's petrified form.

The angel moved quickly to them and pressed his fingers to Sam's forehead for a second in the same way he had hours ago with Bobby Singer and he watched as realisation, relief, joy, confusion and regret flickered in his eyes in seconds before he began struggling again, this time trying to get to his brother who was still cowering away from him.

"Samuel!" Castiel's voice didn't rise in volume but it was even deeper than before, escaping through his lips at an almost growl. "Leave the room. Now!"

He struggled as Bobby pulled him from the room, the older man babbling at him in an attempt to calm the young hunter before he made everything worse.

In that moment Castiel cursed himself for letting Bobby call Dean's brother at all, he knew it would have been a bad idea.

He breathing deeply to calm himself and finally let his eyes come to rest on Dean once again, seeing the others man's eyes were now clenched tightly shut. The angel stepped forward and outstretched his arm in a gesture of peace, not sure if the trust and comfort Dean had shown in him before would still apply now, especially after he had promised the other man he wouldn't leave. Dean's eyes opened and looked up at him imploringly.

"Cas," the hunter's voice was quiet, insecure but now much healthier sounding than before.

"Dean I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when suddenly the hunter practically flew towards him and his body slammed into his.

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's neck and pressed his face into his shoulder, quaking body steadying at the already familiar trench coat and scent of pure air and ginger that exuded from his angel. His breathing evened and his fear suddenly dissipated as the tan covered arms slowly, unsurely, came up to encase his waist and Cas' voice sounded soothingly in his ear.

"Dean," Castiel was unsure how to proceed, having never been part of a hug before. It felt nice to have Dean's arms around him and eventually he brought his up to Dean's too thin waist, letting a sliver of his grace out in a calming wave to quiet the man. "Be calm. I am sorry I had to depart. It was urgent and I was hoping to be back before you had woken."

Dean didn't say a word but pressed himself tighter to the angel, letting his body relax and calm even more before finally pulling away and shuffling backwards.

Cas reached out a hand and lay it on Dean's covered shoulder, intentionally laying it over exactly where he knew his mark lay under Dean's clothes. The man shuddered and his eyes flickered up to once again connect with Castiel's.

"Dean, do you remember your brother? The one who was just in here with Bobby?"

He waited in tense silence, partly hoping the answer would be yes so they could make some progress, partly hoping for the opposite because Sam had always been a great source of conflict Dean and Cas did not want any hardship to come to the man that seconds ago had been safe in his arms.

He pulled his hand away from his shoulder as that thought came to him, once again confused at the possession he felt towards the man in front of him and torn on what to do about it when it felt so right and wrong at the same time.

He was lost in thought but was so concentrated on Dean that he caught the tiny nod that the man sent in his direction, nor did he miss the shuffled step Dean took towards him, as if he already missed the physical contact they had shared.

"I-" He stopped, cleared his throat and tried again. "I remember… Sammy. I have to protect him but- … He's my b-brother?"

Castiel nodded at him and frowned, not knowing how far he could take his questioning before it would upset Dean. "You don't remember having a brother?"

Dean's eyes lowered again and his posture seemed to crumble. His voice hitched and cracked when next he spoke. "I don't remember having anyone."

Castiel felt an unfamiliar sensation rise within him at that, like the air in his lungs suddenly abandoned him and instead balled in his throat and stomach. Not being able to resist the foreign but not entirely unwelcome feelings inside Cas once again grabbed onto Deans shoulders, pleased when the man yet again did not flinch away from him and pulled him back into him, this time letting his wings outstretch and fold around both of them, cocooning Dean in physical and angelic warmth.

For the first time he could ever remember Cas felt his lips turn upwards into a full smile when Dean sighed into his trench coat and spoke words that made the angel happier than he thought he had a right to be, but yet sad all at the same time.

"I only have you."

_Yes, you have me Dean Winchester._

**A/N Sooo, what didja think? Please review cos I'm feeling good and bad about this story all at once. The end result I like but it's being so difficult to actually right I need to know if people are enjoying or not to know if it's worth continuing. **

**Plus I really have no clue if I'm going in the right direction or at the right speed with their progressing relationship. Obviously, like I've said before this will be slash but I dunno if I'm making the way they are both acting believable so please tell me what you think about that.**

**So please review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Metal.**


End file.
